Do No Harm (Rewrite)
by Khazing
Summary: Terrin lives in a world where everyone can understand pokèmon, except him. He is seen as lesser and set apart from everyone else. He leaves his hometown with no motivation until a chance encounter with an audino gives him a purpose and a double-edged thorn in his side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did ash would have won the Kalos League.

 **A/N: I'm rewriting the first 3 chapters before i continue writing new ones. I'm still learning. But I can still do better than what they were.**

It seemed to Terrin that even the wind was laughing at him, pushing him forwards. Terrin shivered and tried to pat his graying hair into place, it didn't help much. Not that it mattered, he was was headed towards the ruins, away from the corrupt town he grew up in.

He could still hear their mocking laughter. _"Wow. Being deaf must be hard. But don't worry! With this many gray hairs at 15, you probably won't live much longer anyway."_ Terrin wasn't actually deaf, he just had the misfortune of not being able to understand pokèmon.

Now a ways from his hometown Ramoral, he felt a little more at ease. He may not be able to understand them, but he could still tell when they were being mistreated. Naturally, he was called a liar. Everyone in that town exploited someone else, person or pokèmon. They didn't care, not even his own forsaken family.

A little thirsty, he arrived at his destination. The grass was sparse, replaced under foot with cold stone. Broken pillars were scattered around, supporting a darkening sky. It was quiet aside from the wind that had died down to a light breeze.

Terrin took a second to look around for any visible pokèmon, he wouldn't want to traumatize them. It was the perfect spot, most pokèmon would stay far away from this place. It primarily contained ghost-types, they certainly weren't known for their kindness or mercy.

Satisfied, Terrin wet his lips and sat down. A short while later, a chill throughout his body signaled the wait was over. He opened his eyes and took a quick look at the silent ruins around him. A few feet in front of him floated a Honedge. It had a very slim blade with a green eye on the cross-guard, the life-stealing sash was green as well.

The Honedge approached eagerly, rarely was prey so easy. The Honedge's sash reached towards Terrin, intending on satisfying its cruel hunger. The green sash wrapped around his arm and glowed with a dark energy.

Terrin slumped and released a quivering sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to keep still, he could feel the Honedge chipping away at his instinct to run, cry out or do anything to stop the process. Terrin's arm grew cold and numb, while the sash wrapped around felt like a hot iron. He focused on breathing, he was determined to go out with some dignity at least. He could feel the Honedge clearly in his mind, mocking him and his lack of resistance. _Weak. Just Food. Useless._ Terrin felt a trickle of fear, maybe this wasn't the best idea.

The Honedge seemed intent on tormenting him as long as it could. It probed his mind for all of his worst memories, replaying them over and over again. The few memories of kindness he had were discarded, until only pain remained.

Terrin began to shake, tears streaming from his brown eyes. Stop. He couldn't stand it. Stop it! He used his desperation as strength, trying to force the Honedge out of his mind. Terrin felt the Honedge's amusement, it was too late for that.

Trapped in the haze of his own memories, for a split second he heard something. A voice? He heard it again, calling insistently. He was too weak to even open his eyes to see what it was. His left hand twitched weakly, trying to grasp whatever was in it, seeking a point to focus on.

Suddenly, warmth blossomed through his left arm. It spread throughout his body substituting the strength he had had lost. Terrin could feel his assailants surprise, it wasn't too concerned though. Feeling came back into Terrin's body. He opened his eyes to find an Audino's paw clutched in his left hand.

The Audino's expression turned to one of hope when Terrin opened his eyes. She wasn't too late. Fortunately for him, she could sense his despair from the cave she was resting in. But why didn't he cry out? Didn't he have any pokèmon to help in?

It was evident the Honedge wasn't going to give up, he was going to have to force it away himself. "Audino! Aud!" Although Terin couldn't understand, he couldn't give up now. Whether or not he wanted to wasn't important. He brought a pokèmon into it who was trying her hardest. He nodded at the Audino barely noticing her left eye was golden instead of blue.

Steeling himself, he pushed his renewed willpower against the Honedge. At this point it was like bashing himself against an iron cage. Who would break first? The cage of thorns or a captive with nothing to lose? The battle of wills continued for what seemed like an eternity. Both sides refusing to give up.

Sweat beaded on the Audino and she was breathing heavily. The Honedge's levitation was wavering. In desperation, the Honedge raised its blade towards the Audino. She saw it coming, but refused to move. The Honedge brought the slim blade down towards the Audino.

Terrin, heedless of the burning sash on his arm, grabbed the hilt and barely stopped it an inch from the Audino. Fortunately, due to the strain of their battle of wills, the slash was weaker than normal. Terrin was breathing heavily, right arm shaking. His exhausted desperation was replaced with wrath. "How dare you! I won't let another another pokèmon be harmed under MY watch!" Fueled by repressed anger, he redoubled his attack on the Honedge.

Surprised by the surge in strength, the Honedge's attack faltered. It was enough for Terrin to turn the tables, breaking out of the cage of thorns. In that split second, he lunged at the Honedge's own will, tossing its hasty defense aside. Terrin could see a black orb glowing with a dark energy. He could feel all of the Honedge's emotions, confusion and panic above all. It had never had this happen before. Before the Honedge could push him out, he crushed the black orb. It released a dark pulse of energy.

Terrin shivered as the energy took hold of him. The Honedge was no more, so what was…? He opened his eyes to find the Audino hugging him, tears in her eyes. "Audi...Aud!"

Terrin hesitated, then returned the hug. They stayed that way for several minutes both appreciating the presence of the other. There were no words that were sufficient for the moment.

The Audino looked up and smiled warmly. "Audino!" Terrin smiled, "Sorry, I can't understand you. But-." Terin gasped as the dark pulse returned in his mind. "Ah!" He clutched at his head. "T-thank you..." His head throbbed before tearing consciousness away from him.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I'm still a novice at writing, so any constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bell

**A/N: Just a warning, the beginning of this chapter gets kinda bloody.**

Terrin walked through the shadows towards the sound of laughter. Every step was silent and any movement he made was melded in shadow. He crept towards the campfire's glow, almost hesitant to approach further.

Every joyful laugh from the seven campers grated on his ears, boisterous singing left what felt like a Snorlax on his shoulders. He clutched his cursed gray hair, wanting to tear it out for being a reminder of what was, and what could have been. He's tried many times of course, neither blade nor dye was effective for long. It either grew back the next day or turned to gray as soon as he looked away. It was the agony of his very soul! Surely it's why-! No, Focus.

Like a pack of Arcanine, seven yawns were heard in succession. It was time to feast. Terrin leaped towards the nearest dark red figure. He could no longer see what his prey looked like. Human or Pokèmon, it didn't really matter. In a single motion, Terrin stabbed the smallest one and used the other sword in his left hand to scrape the puny body off into the fire.

The corrupted swordsman waited a moment, consuming the anger and disbelief in the screams like cotton candy. Tinged with blood and shadow flickering around him, he seemed to almost float towards the next two, lopping off their heads simultaneously. The largest of the figures charged towards him, one wreathed in flames, the other twice his height.

Laughing haughtily, the monster sunk into the shadows, but not before slashing the flaming one on its underbelly. He reappeared behind the tall one, then nonchalantly leaped on its back, embedding two swords in its head. He didn't bother retrieving his swords, preferring to let them soak in blood when he wasn't going to use them.

Walking towards the last two frozen in shock, he picked up the shorter one by the arms. The blood soaked man's head turned to iron and gleamed before he bashed it against the one he was holding. He smiled to himself, admiring his handiwork before turning to the last one.

He flinched in surprise, the remaining figure gained color and definition. It was a woman with shoulder-length gray hair and brown eyes. _It's her! She's the one-...I need to-...No! I don't...not anymore._ He stared into the now blood-red fire for a moment. _How foolish I am, such a thing is not needed._ He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back. She was still young and some would say quite beautiful. Her hair color clearly did not come from old age.

Her mouth was frozen in a silent scream and her once spry brown eyes were almost as lifeless as her friends. She was still alive, just not quite 'here' anymore. He sat down beside her and two blood-red sashes sprouted from him, gently wrapping around her neck and right arm. He would savor this dessert personally, she deserved that much at least.

Terrin gasped and jerked upright. He held his head in his hands, waiting for his heart to settle. _What happened? I remember a black orb and...that honedge. I...did what I had to do. Right?_ Terrin's thoughts were interrupted by a certain concerned Pokèmon. "Audi...no?" Terrin raised his head and smiled reassuringly. "I'm alright, I think. Just a nightmare, I don't remember it, though." The Audino placed a paw on his forehead, a little warm and slick with sweat.

Terrin stood up and stretched painfully, realizing that his leaf and stone bed wasn't the best for a long rest. He followed the audino out of the mouth of the cave. "So uh, just so you know, I can't understand Pokèmon like everyone else." The Audino looked back and nodded, seeming unconcerned. They continued their walk in silence, Terrin was a bit surprised at how easily she accepted it.

They arrived at a stream and sat down. "Do you mind if I give you a name? Besides Audino, I mean." "Audino!" She smiled and waited patiently, golden eye twinkling. "Hmm. How about...Bell?" Bell tackled him in a hug, pleased with her name. Sitting up, Bell tugged on Terrin's worn shirt and gestured to the stream. "Audi."

"Are you suggesting I need a bath? How rude." Terrin feigned hurt and set his shirt to the wasn't particularly strong or muscular and he could never afford the fattier foods most people in his hometown ate, refusing to play their games.

Terrin caught Bell staring. "I imagine you haven't seen many humans without their shirts, but I don't look that bad do I?" He teased. Bell blushed and shook her head. Her expression turned suddenly serious and she reached towards his neck.. "Audi..no." she said calmly. Curious, Terrin did not move. He felt her paws briefly on the nape of his neck. He shivered as he felt Bell run her paws down his...no, it wasn't his back...or his neck?

Terrin felt the back of his neck and felt something seemingly grafted to his neck. Bell watched silently as Terrin held what looked like a green Honedge's sash. He stared at it, unable to begin to think of what this meant. A fog settled on Terrin's mind, he clutched his head and gasped. Images flashed through his mind, too fast to comprehend. His breathing quickened and his knuckles turned white, clenching the green cloth in his hands. The blurred images' meaning seemed to be just out of grasp, He primarily saw the color red, frustratingly unable to glimpse beyond the color, as if that's all that mattered.

"...ino!" Just as soon as they appeared, the images were wrest from his mind. Terrin sighed, then focused on Bell's golden left eye staring down with concern. Sometime in Bell's attempts to bring him back to reality, he was knocked on his back. Bell held back tears and collapsed on top of Terrin, knocking the breath out of him with a surprised grunt. As she was bigger than most audino, only an inch shorter than Terrin, she was surprisingly heavy. It was only a few hours since he woke up in the cave, yet he felt so tired. He wrapped his arms around Bell, who looked up at him. "I'm just gonna rest a minute, I'll bathe in a minute."

After sending Bell away and bathing, Terrin sat alone waiting for to dry off before putting his clothes back on. It's been two days since he left Ramoral. For better or worse, things certainly have changed. He brought nothing with him and still didn't really have any goals. Obviously, he couldn't stay out here forever. Terrin had no knowledge of the wilderness and no tools or Pokèmon. Fidgeting with his sash, he realized he didn't have many options. He couldn't study to become anything, he couldn't afford it. Traveling would be the best option, it's pretty cheap considering how many trainers there are.

However, he disliked battling personally. He tried it once and was always too slow to give commands. Non of the starters bothered listening, seeing as he wouldn't understand if _they_ said something. Still undecided, he put his clothes back on and returned to the cave.

Bell waiting with a pile of mixed berries resting on a large green leaf. She called out to him and waved energetically. Terrin sat down beside her, eager to fill his empty berry. A sizeable selection of Oran and Sitrus berries sat in front of them. "Did you gather all these just now?" She nodded proudly and handed him an Oran berry. Terrin bit into the common berry, it was a wild flavor he couldn't quite place The Sitrus berries tasted smoother, but the flavor was still unknown. Having not eaten in a while, he finished his portion before Bell did. He gathered his thoughts before speaking. "I think it's time I move on. I don't want to abuse your hospitality, and I can't offer you anything out here." He admitted sadly. "As much as I would love to, I can't ask you to join me. I'm sure you have something more important than following me around."

Bell nodded slowly, closing her right eye and placing a paw just under her left eye, golden as ever. "Ah, that's right. You are considerably bigger than other Audino I've seen. No offence of course. I Bet you have some sort of mission you need to complete, right?" Terrin met Bell's sad gaze. She had enjoyed Terrin's company and you form a special bond surviving together with the odds stacked against you. She _was_ searching for someone vital for her herd's survival. No time to waste wandering aimlessly.

Suddenly, Bell perked up and her tail swished slowly. She grabbed Terrin's arm and tugged lightly. "Audi...no?" He looked at her, confused. "I'm Sorry, I don't understand." She frowned then held up his right hand between her paws. "Um, is this goodbye?" He said sadly. She shook her head and stared at him intently. "It's not? Then...oh." He glanced away mareepishly. "I'm in no position to ask this, but since you are….May I accompany you on your Journey? I-I'll help you as much as I can, though that's not much right now. I'll work on that." Ecstatic to hear her new friend would join her quest, she released his hand and reached behind herself.

Smiling happily., she procured a single Pecha berry. "Are you still hungry? I thought we ate all the berries." Bell's fluffy tuft of a tail swished at a moderate pace. She pulled the tender berry in half, revealing it's hollow inside. She offered Terrin half. He accepted it and looked at Bell's gleaming golden eye, wondering what he was getting himself into. They nodded in sync and took a bite of the sweet berry. It was delicious and could have served as a humble dessert all on it's own.

Exhilarated with a purpose and a new friend, the looming shadow of his cursed sash was nothing compared to the radiant light from a gleaming golden eye.

 **A/N: This is considerably longer than the last one. Sorry if it's been a while, I have less time to write now that I'm busy with school. I hope you enjoyed! I'll continue to improve, hopefully.**


End file.
